


[Fanvid] Glorious, Victorious

by sabinelagrande



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dark, Episode: s01e01 33, Fanvid, Gen, Miniseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonna be bombed tonight if we never get bombed anymore.</p><p>A BSG fanvid set to "Bombed Last Night" from Oh! What a Lovely War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Glorious, Victorious

**Title:** Glorious, Victorious  
 **Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica  
 **Summary:** Gonna be bombed tonight if we never get bombed anymore.  
 **Song:** "Bombed Last Night" from _Oh! What a Lovely War_  
 **Length:** 0:45  
 **Download:** Through Vimeo or through [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?puf3nnp1mmjndtr) (10mb)  
 **Contents:** Gen, implied character death.  
 **Password:** glorious

[Glorious, Victorious](http://vimeo.com/49949142) from [MC Angmar](http://vimeo.com/user6208118) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

Bombed last night  
And bombed the night before  
Gonna be bombed tonight  
If we never get bombed anymore

When we're bombed  
We're scared as we can be  
God stop (?) the bombing  
Send from higher Germany

They're over us, they're over us  
One shell-hole for just the four of us  
Thank your lucky stars there are no more of us  
Cause one of us could fill it all alone

Gassed last night...


End file.
